


Day 229 - Summer Nights

by ReneeLaRoux



Series: A Year In The Life [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apologies, Arthur's an arsehole, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Popsicles, Reincarnation, Resurrection, Underwear, heat wave, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeLaRoux/pseuds/ReneeLaRoux
Summary: “You were supposed to be this thing,” Arthur grumbled from his place on the sofa. “The greatest warlock to ever live, and all that.”“I said I was sorry,” Merlin snapped. “How quickly you’ve become reliant on air conditioning.”





	Day 229 - Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT. Unabashed smut. Inspired by a massive heatwave we had here in Southern California a few months ago.

     “You were supposed to be this thing,” Arthur grumbled from his place on the sofa. “The greatest warlock to ever live, and all that.”

     “I said I was sorry,” Merlin snapped. He was draped over the easy chair, damp cloth over his eyes. “How quickly you’ve become reliant on air conditioning.”

     Arthur’s huff was his response as he aimed his handheld fan closer to his face.

     It was hardly Merlin’s fault, really. The air conditioning unit in his house had crapped out just two days before, and he attempted to fix it with magic. But his magic wasn’t great at repairing electronic devices for some reason, and he just made the situation worse. It wouldn’t have been so had, save for the massive heatwave that had taken Avalon by storm. It was currently an unpleasant 38 degrees, and not much cooler inside. The repairman was swamped with clients at the moment and wouldn’t be available until Friday, a full three days away. And the boys were miserable.

     They had tried everything. Covering the furniture in crisp sheets so the fabric wouldn’t get too hot. Hastily purchasing fans and placing them strategically through the house to cool the air. Using damp washcloths and bags of frozen veg to sooth burning skin. Drinking what seemed like gallons of water and iced tea to keep dehydration at bay. The men now languished in the living room, stripped to their boxer briefs, sweat dripping from various parts of their body.

     Any other time Merlin probably would have been very turned on by a sweaty, nearly naked Arthur wriggling around to get comfortable. But Arthur had been grumpy for ages and Merlin had finally followed suit, patience wearing thin after a full day of his boyfriend’s complaining. Finally, he just couldn’t stand it anymore. If he had to hear another insult, he would turn Arthur into a donkey. He jumped to his feet.

     “Gonna see if it’s any cooler outside,” he muttered, taking his washcloth to the kitchen to soak it once more. He stumbled outside and climbed into a deck chair on the wide porch. It wasn’t much cooler, just the occasional breeze, but he could already feel his frustration lifting. He could breathe again. He closed his eyes and began to doze under the shadow of the large umbrella that hovered just overhead.

     He was wakened sometime later by the sound of the screen door opening and closing, and a body settling into the chair beside him. He cracked open an eye to see Arthur looking sheepish, two popsicles in his hands.

     “I’m sorry,” he said, proffering a frozen treat. “You didn’t deserve any of the things I said to you. You never have.” Merlin took the popsicle with a small smile.

    “Thank you,” he said. “I accept your apology. I know you’ve never really meant it, though it does hurt sometimes.”

     “I really am trying,” Arthur told him earnestly. “I don’t want to be an arsehole to you.”

     “I know,” Merlin unwrapped his popsicle and took a long lick. Oh, it was deliciously cold! And Arthur had chosen the cherry flavor, his favorite even after decades of eating them. He sighed and sat back in his chair, enjoying his popsicle. He happily ignored the red drops that fell onto his chest and stomach, chasing the melting stuff as it slid down his hand. Even in this mini-hell he was, for the moment, content.

     Arthur sat with his popsicle melting all over his hand. He couldn’t be bothered – all he could do was watch Merlin and will air into his lungs. The warlock was a vision. His dark-haired beauty was flushed with the heat, sweat glistening on his skin. Nearly naked as he was, Arthur was gifted with a view of the man’s body. He was thin, yes, but muscled in a way that Arthur found fascinating. Broad shoulders trailed down to a firm chest and chiseled abdomen, where beads of red melted popsicle were currently rolling down. As he raised his hand to his mouth to lick away red drips, Merlin’s biceps flexed enticingly.

     He was startled out of his reverie by a sudden coldness in his lap. He gasped. His poor popsicle had melted away until the last remaining stub had fallen off the wooden stick. Merlin’s eyes flew open at Arthur’s sound, and chuckled when he saw the man’s predicament.

     “I don’t think you’ve got the hang of eating popsicles in the summer,” Merlin smiled gently. “You have to be quick about it.” He displayed his stick, stained cherry red. “Here, I’ll get you another,” he told his boyfriend, heading back into the kitchen. Arthur couldn’t help but watch Merlin’s tight little arse, barely covered by his thin underpants. Merlin returned in record time, depositing another little package into Arthur’s hand. He resumed his seat on the deck chair and happily unwrapped his second popsicle of the day. Hmm, orange. That would do just fine in his mind. He engulfed the whole thing in his mouth and sucked it in and out of his mouth, tongue catching the drippy bits at the bottom.

     “Did you know you’re utterly obscene when you eat popsicles?” Arthur’s voice was gravelly. Merlin glanced at him – the former king’s eyes were dark, pupils blown wide. There was a nice tent in his boxer briefs.

     “Sorry?” Merlin replied, suddenly feeling very exposed. Arthur slid out of his chair and gently pushed Merlin onto his back on the reclining chair. He carefully knelt between Merlin’s legs and bent down to catch the drying drops of sweet liquid on Merlin’s chest. Merlin moaned softly as Arthur’s hot tongue chased up his stomach, swirling around his nipple before capturing Merlin’s lips in a scorching kiss.

     “I want to try something,” he said when he pulled away for air.

     “Anything,” Merlin sighed, popsicle forgotten and melting onto his fingers. Arthur took one and sucked it into his mouth, savoring the flavor of orange and Merlin. His boyfriend moaned again. Arthur let his finger go with a pop and hurried to open his own popsicle. With one hand he pulled down the front of Merlin’s pants, elastic waistband bunching under his round balls. Arthur took the popsicle into his mouth and let the icy coolness linger on his tongue. Pulling off, he dove down to take Merlin’s already-hard cock into his mouth. Merlin gasped at the sensation.

     “Oh, that’s a good idea,” he said, running his fingers through Arthur’s hair. “Oh, yes, that’s nice.”

      Arthur hummed around his cock, sending pleasurable vibrations through the warlock’s groin. He pulled off again, took another lick of the popsicle, and went back to Merlin’s cock. He did this until the popsicle was gone and Merlin was babbling incoherently, cock harder than he could remember it ever being and leaking pre-cum freely.

     “Please, please, Arthur, I need- please!” Merlin cried, desperate for release.  

     “What do you need, Merlin?” Arthur asked with an evil smirk.

     “I need...please…I need to come…please,” Merlin’s squirming and moaning did the trick. Arthur gulped him down again and sucked his cock for all he was worth, rolling his balls in one hand as the other pumped his cock. Merlin came with a shout muffled by his hand, hot cum spurting down Arthur’s throat. Arthur moaned and swallowed every drop. He pulled off and grinned at Merlin, who had apparently melted on the deck chair.

     “Am I forgiven?” he asked hopefully.

     “All that was because of you being an arsehole?” Merlin was breathless. Arthur shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so. You’re damn good at that.”

     “I am, aren’t I?”

     “Arsehole!”

 


End file.
